pagan love
by Layrean
Summary: a young gurl messed with magic nad it all goes very wrong


He sees her following him in the bushes but he don't do anything maybe she'll go away he say's to himself god what had he gotten himself into all he did was say hi to her when no body else did and now she was stocking him. He walked fast hoping to loses her no such luck she was fast lucky he was only a block from his house he could make it before she did something to him...what he didn't no but he just had this feeling that she was planning something. He's rite I thought to myself I am planning something good thing he didn't no I could read minds. See I am not just a normal girl I come from a long line of pagans wiccans to be exact and I am the most powerful of them all. I waited until he went inside his house before I floated up to his window to look in. he wasn't there yet good id have time I floated threw his window in side his room and looked for a hair or something...someone's was coming up stairs I had to move fast ah ha she found one out the window and down to the ground I went and ran home.  
  
In her room he got her tuff ready she had plans for him very big plans indeed. Is all went according to her plan shed have friends at school in no time. She pulled out a red candle perfect for love spells and set up she drew a pentacle on the floor in red chalk and out candles on each of the points stood in the middle wit her spell book and piece of his hair and she chanted...I ask thee to see me to hear me to love me I ask thee to need me to want me to take me I ask thee to love me she repeated the chant over and over again until the candles had burned out now all she had to do was wait and see.  
  
The next day at school she walked by him. He's think of me she thought. Its working thank the gods and goddess.  
  
"Hey cat" he called running after her.  
  
"Yes Tyler" she sang turning around.  
  
"I just wanted to tell u not to follow me anymore..."  
  
no no no she screamed in her mind.  
  
"Instead I was wondering if u actually wanted to umm walk with me like you no beside me and not in the bushes"  
  
"I'd I'd I'd love to" she studded as she blushed.  
  
"Awesome see ya after school!" he said then pecked her quickly on the lips.  
  
Everyone in the hall was staring they were all wondering what was going on why one of the most popular kid in the school had kissed the weird girl with like no friends. If only they knew I thought to my self o then how they'd fear me but I was already breaking Wicca law with the love spell I did, I didn't want to be in even more trouble with the gods and goddess for doing some really big dark spell to make everyone scared, And beside I have what I want already.  
  
After school that day he was waiting at her locker with flowers. Wow this spell really worked I mean I never imaged he would fall this hard its so working out for me! I walked up to him and smiled.  
  
she looks so hot when she smiles damn how could I have never noticed how hot she was before...i must have been stupid I hope she likes the flowers...am I moving to fast for her will I scare her away..how's my breath...do I smell bad? His mind was racing with thought about me perfect!  
  
"hey cat u look awesome" he smoothly said as he handed her the flowers.  
  
"OH TYLER there beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
  
"ya I know that's why I got them for u a beautiful girl should get beautiful flowers they just reminded me of u" he blushed.  
  
am I being to cheesy? I wonder if she likes me am I coming on to strong what should I say next o man I'm so nerves I really like her I don't want to mess this up ahh what if I lose her ok clam down be cool be confident chicks dig that right but she's not just some cheerleading whore she's more what if she likes shy guys? He was think so fast everything was running into each other I cant make n e more out yes I think u should calm down I thought to myself well I better make a move because I no he wont!  
  
"so I guess we should go eh?"  
  
"what o ya right go home umm would u mind if I held your hand?"  
  
"ya sure of course not why would I"  
  
"I don't know I just thought u might feel kind of weird seeing as how we're not going out speaking of which umm wouldupleasegooutme?"he said really fast.  
  
"umm would I go out with u is that what you said...yes I will I'd love to umm next time breath thou ok?" I smiled. He smiled back.  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence him just staring at me holding my hand when we reached his house he offered to walk me home even thou he would have to walk 3 blocks out of his way it just be easier for him to leave because he had to turn the corner walk down a block then turn another corner and walk down two more blocks but no he wouldn't leave me side...AWESOME AWSOME! I was think this is so working out I mean I knew I had powers but damn this worked way more then I thought it would! He kept asking me stupid questions on that way to my house just to talk you no it was stuff like who was your best friend in kindergarten trying to find out ever little thing about me it was so cute. When he asked if I had any friends rite now I think I surprised him by saying yes Willow and Tara then we got to my house thank god before he could ask anything about them. I kissed him goodbye and walked up to my house. I could feel his eyes on me as I shut the door behind me. 


End file.
